Contract
by CherriAme
Summary: In which Kanda finds out first-hand that Allen is more than 'a little bit cursed', and gets a new curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Note:** This is based on an idea from Variation On Ink.

I apologize in advance for any out of character-ness, and whatnot.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Kanda let out a hiss as he clenched his chest with his right hand, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. It hurt like hell, but his pride was the only thing that kept him screaming like a sissy. He shifted his glance towards his hourglass, watching with hazy eyes as the last petal gathered at the bottom. He then clenched his bed sheets, taking in sharp breaths as he quietly took in the pain. There was no doubt in Kanda's mind that the tattoo was spreading over his body, sapping away the remnants of his life force… what was left of it, anyways.

'There's no way in hell I am going down without a fight,' Kanda thought with gritted teeth. He, with some difficulties, put on his exorcist uniform and grabbed Mugen before he left the room, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong. He did not want Baka Usagi or Moyashi butting into his business as if they had a right to interfere in the first place.

He heard running footsteps from somewhere in the distance, which continued to get louder as if someone was proceeding to his direction. Kanda bit back a groan as he rubbed his temple, mentally cursing himself for being weak to get headaches. The footsteps continued to pound as if someone was hammering away at his brain; and as if by some miracle, the sound of the footsteps decreased.

"Kanda, are you alright?" a concerned voice of Lenalee inquired as she peered up at him.

"Hn."

"Are you sure? You look like you were in pain," she continued with a small frown, and let out a nervous laughter when he gave her a glare. "Oh yes, Nii-sama wants to see you for a mission," Lenalee stated her purpose for stopping him.

The swordsman gave a nod in understanding before he headed towards the Supervisor's office. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, cursing at his luck that his curse's time had to run now of all times.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Kanda inquired as soon as he opened the door, and stepped inside. "Moyashi, what are you doing here?" he asked, noticing the silvery white haired beansprout sitting on the couch.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. How many times must I tell you before you remember?" the 'Moyashi' retorted with an annoyed scowl, and continued in an exasperated tone, "Ah that's right. BaKanda has a poor memory that's why you can't even remember something as simple as my name."

"MO. YA. SHI!" Kanda roared in anger as he brought up his sword to slice the beansprout into piece. However, when he brought up his sword, he saw white spots in his vision, and the next thing he knew, he was in coughing fits.

"Yuu-chan, don't tell me…" Lavi started seriously as he kneeled down beside his best friend, and rubbed the swordsman's back as if to ease the pain.

'When did he get here?' that was Kanda's first thought as he covered his mouth with his hand before he was sent into another coughing fit. He did not even had the time to rebut to the redhead Bookman apprentice not to call him by his first name. Once the cough had subsided, he pulled away his hand and stared with his eyes widen in surprised.

Blood. He was coughing out blood.

"Kanda," Komui began as he approached to the said person, and then kneeled down when he was a couple of feet away. "How many petals left?" he asked.

"None."

"You're dying," the supervisor's soft statement was more directed to himself than to Kanda or to other occupants in the room.

"BaKanda, you're dying and you didn't think to tell me?" Allen questioned with a brief expression of hurt flashing by his face. "Aren't I your friend? Your comrade?" the silvery white haired exorcist continued with a frown.

Kanda let out another cough, and wiped away a trail of blood from his mouth as he stood up. "There's nothing you could've done to stop it, Moyashi. Stop trying to be a hero," the swordsman retorted.

"Actually Yuu-" Lavi started as he stood up from his spot.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi!" Kanda interrupted with a glare as if he had not been coughing blood seconds earlier. In fact, he looked as if nothing had happened.

'As expected of Kanda,' Allen could not help but think that as he looked at the long haired swordsman in awe.

"-chan, I read something that says that there is a way to counteract with your curse," the redhead exorcist said with a sly grin as he placed his hands behind his head. He let out a bigger grin when Kanda raised his eyebrow, silently telling him to continue, "That's if you make a contract with the devil himself."

"The hell? Who in the right mind will make a contract with the devil?" Kanda retorted with a dignified snort that only he could pull off.

That, surprisingly, was his famous last lines.

* * *

As much as he did not want to admit it, Kanda knew that he was dying, and if he had to place blame on anything, it would be that damned curse. Despite the fact that it made him stronger, and healed his injuries faster than any normal human beings, it was at the cost of his life force. He did not care for such trivial things before, but he did not want to die yet. After all, he was only 18-years-old.

'Che, I can't believe I'm being a sap,' Kanda thought grumpily as he slurped on his favorite meal, inwardly wondering if that was going to be his last meal.

Since he could not partake in the mission due to his 'condition' – which Komui had put it as delicately as he could, to which Kanda scoffed in response – Lavi and Lenalee went in his stead, and the Moyashi had insisted that he would stay behind to make sure 'BaKanda would not do anything stupid, like stabbing himself with Mugen'. Those were Moyashi's words, not his.

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, silently scoffing at himself for even thinking about Moyashi (not Allen) at times like this. He was not dying, just sick… yeah, sick. With that thought in mind, he quietly sipped on his green tea (without added sugar, mind you), and enjoyed the silent. Yes, he was ignoring the fact that Allen was a couple of yards away from him inhaling his meals as if there was no tomorrow.

As soon as he finished his tea –which was quite soothing if one asked him –, Kanda got up and left the cafeteria. He walked down the darkened halls of Black Order until he reached to his training ground outside. Seeing as no one was around, he lied down on the ground and stared at the full moon peeking from between the trees.

He then closed his eyes, enjoying the silence, as he evened out his breathing and listened to the rustlings of the nature. It was as if there was no one besides him, and he was one with the nature. Not that Kanda was being poetic of sorts.

"Yuu Kanda," a voice started from somewhere within the shadows of the night.

The said person immediately sat up and narrowed his eyes to where the voice came from. "Who's there?" he growled out as his hand held onto Mugen.

"Do you want to continue living?" the voice asked without answering Kanda's question.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the swordsman retorted, taking off his 'Mr. Nice Guy' glove… not that he had bothered to wear one in the first place.

"Do you want to continue living?" the voice repeated patiently.

"…Yes?"

"Then I will ask thee but once: do you wish to form a contract in order to live?"

"A contract?" Kanda repeated with his eyes narrowed, and let out a frown when the voice did not further elaborated. In the end, the swordsman responded, "What do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes," the voice beckoned, to which Kanda followed with a slight frown of suspicion marring his expression. He felt something soft on his lips, which was followed by the burning sensation on his body.

His eyes flew opened when his brain at last processed the fact that he was kissed; however, that was the least of his worries as the burning sensation continued to scorch on his chest. Kanda quickly shed his uniform, and stared in awe as his tattoo disappeared and was replaced with another. Ironically, it was an elaborate design of a lotus.

"With this, the contract is complete," the voice stated in a somewhat amused tone, and added, "You are no longer bound by a time limit, Yuu Kanda; however, from this point forward, you answer to me – your master."

Despite the fact that he was just saved, Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared at the shadowed figure, and demanded, "Who the hell are you? Come out and face me like a man!"

"I suppose you can say I am the devil who saved you," the voice responded in an amused tone; but nevertheless, stepped into the moonlit area.

"The hell? Moyashi?" Kanda blurted out in surprised when he realized who he was talking to.

The said person let out an amused chuckle when he saw an astonished expression on the swordsman's face, and responded with a knowing smirk, "I told you when I first met you, didn't I? I'm a bit cursed."

Kanda merely let out an angry growl in response whilst he grabbed his fallen uniform, and stalked off, leaving Allen to chuckle in amusement.

"Silly BaKanda, you're mine now," the silvery white haired devil-exorcist whispered with a sly smirk as he stared at the mentioned person's retreating figure.

* * *

**Note:** So... what do you think?

It's a **one-shot**; but if anyone would like to continue, you are feel free to do so.

Reviews are much loved~


	2. Sequel

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Note: **I know I said in previous chapter that this would be **one-shot**; but seeing how some of you wanted a continuation of this, I decided to write one. Thus, this is the result.

I apologize in advance for any out of character-ness, and whatnot.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Allen let out a smirk, hidden behind his left hand, as he continued to watch BaKanda train. He really did not have anything better than to do, aside from appearing meek and polite whilst trying to shake off Central from his back, and having daily bouts with the swordsman. It was not as if he was meek to begin with, because he was anything _but_ submissive. He did work as a performer before he became an exorcist, so acting was one of his talents (aside from gambling, cheating, exorcising, and whatnot). Besides that, he _was_ Cross Marian's apprentice (not that it explained everything) and he is the devil (which might be questionable due to his current appearance, but he is one).

"Moyashi, what the hell are you doing here?" Kanda's voice interrupted Allen's silent musing.

"BaKanda, you should be calling me 'master'," Allen retorted with an amused snort as he uncrossed his arms, and nearly laughed when the swordsman scoffed in retaliation. "After all, I did save your life; you should at least be thankful," the silvery white haired devil continued.

"Che, I didn't ask you to save my life," Kanda responded, being as grateful as only he could (which, by the way, was not much considering the other party was Moyashi). "You're not all red like they say the devils are," the swordsman murmured in a low tone as he eyed at the beansprout.

Allen laughed when he heard the statement as he approached towards Kanda, who merely raised an eyebrow at his action. "Silly BaKanda, those are mere myths. I will let you see my true appearance, if you call me 'master'," the silvery white haired exorcist said with a sly smirk.

"Why the hell would I call you 'master'? You're just a Moyashi," Kanda retaliated with a scowl as he tightened his grip on Mugen, and stalked towards the exit. The next thing he realized, Kanda was pressed and trapped against the wall next to the door. 'How the – What the –' was the coherent thoughts that ran through his mind.

"Kanda," Allen started in a serious tone as he stepped back to glance at the said person, trapped by an unseen force.

"Moyashi, let go off me!" the swordsman demanded with an annoyed tick. He tried to hack away at the invincible wall around him with Mugen, but it was futile to his annoyance. "What are you trying to pull here?" Kanda questioned, trying to be _somewhat_ civil and _not_ plan to chew off the beansprout's head as soon as the restraints were off.

Allen ran his hand through his hair while he watched Kanda struggled to be freed. It was amusing to say the least, but he had other things to worry about. "How prepared are you to face the Central, should you are forced to?" the devil asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me," Allen commanded with his arms crossed, and a serious yet cold expression on his face.

Kanda could not help but inwardly wince at the icy tone, realizing it was one of the rare times that he saw Moyashi being serious. Of course, he had seen such expressions on the battlefield; and most of the time, such tone was directed towards their enemies. "I'm not afraid of them," Kanda finally answered.

Allen let out a small chuckle in response as he snapped his fingers twice, making the restraints disappear in thin air. "Good. I will, however, warn you now. If they get a wind that you have contracted with a devil in order to continue living, you will be executed," the silvery white haired exorcist stated with an annoyed expression flashing on his face.

Kanda let out a dignified scoff at the warning, not bothering to hear any of it as he grabbed his fallen sword, and said, "You're the devil, Moyashi. You can easy eliminate those fools, can't you?"

"Could it be that you _want_ me to save you, BaKanda? I cannot believe that you _want_ to be the damsel in distress," Allen mused with a teasing grin, and added in a more serious tone, "But yes, I can obliterate those fools at Central without as much as blinking an eye. On the other hand, it's fun to let them think that you're being played by them, when in actuality, they are the ones being played."

"Che, I don't need you to save me. I can do that myself and if anyone is a damsel in distress in this situation, it's you, Moyashi," Kanda blurted out with a twitch. He was _not_ amused.

Allen merely smiled in response while he stretched his arms above his head, and said, "BaKanda, I am your master. It's not wrong to seek my help, you know?"

"Like I need Moyashi's help to begin with," the swordsman scoffed as he slowly inched towards the door. It was then that he realized something important… something he had been disregarding since last night. "By the way, Moyashi, I forgot to ask you. What is the Contract about?" he asked in un-Kanda like fashion.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, BaKanda," Allen responded with a smile that practically oozed with sadism.

It was then that Kanda decided not to ask Moyashi about it, and if things did not go as he wishes, Mugen would do the job nicely. With an inward nod at his decision, Kanda left the Moyashi in the training room and proceeded towards the cafeteria. A bowl of soba would be good right about now…

* * *

"Yuu-chan!" that was the first thing Kanda heard as soon as he stepped foot in the cafeteria.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me by my first name, Baka Usagi?" Kanda retorted with the tip of Mugen mere centimeters away from Lavi's throat. The redhead, on the other hand, was in mid-action of glomping his best friend with his hands raised in the air, which looked as if he was waving with both hands or surrendering. It looked very comical, if one asked Kanda… not that he would admit to it.

With a click of his tongue, Kanda sheathed his sword whilst Lavi let out a loud relieved sigh as he nursed his poor heart. It seemed he had escaped death once again. "What do you want, Baka Usagi?" the swordsman asked impatiently.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Yu—I mean, Kanda," Lavi responded with a nervous laughter, quickly correcting himself when he noted a chilling death glare. "With what happened yesterday, and all. Ah, that's right. The mission wasn't anything big, just eliminating some akuma in Scotland. Did you know that the male population in Scotland wore kilts? It's very stylish, you know, maybe you should try wearing one," the Bookman apprentice blabbered on, unaware of the fact that he was standing there and talking to himself.

The swordsman, on the other hand, had stalked to the counter to order his daily dosage of soba and a side dish consisting of tempura and a cup of his green tea. He let out a smirk when he saw that Lavi was still by the doorway, talking to the wall, and sat down in his usual spot.

"Kanda, how are you feeling? I heard from Nii-san about what happened yesterday," Lenalee inquired with concern lacing in her tone, and added, "And you weren't feeling that well when I saw you before you went to meet Nii-san."

"I'm fine," Kanda responded as he murmured a quiet 'Itadakimasu'.

"Are you sure?" the female exorcist asked yet again with a small frown.

"Hn."

"Yuu-chan! You know it's very rude to leave in the middle of a conversation," Lavi whined as he bounced over to the table, and sat down across from the swordsman. "By the way, have you seen Allen-chan?" the redhead asked.

"Allen? He's over there by the counter ordering food," Lenalee answered as she gestured to where the said person was.

Lavi peered over to his best friend, inwardly wondering how in the world the swordsman looked as if nothing was wrong. Just yesterday, Kanda looked as if he was dying. It was a mystery as to how he got better that quickly. It could not have been the work of the curse, he knew that much.

When no one was looking, the Bookman apprentice licked his lips and let out a smirk whilst he thought, 'And I like solving mysteries.'

Allen walked over to the table, carrying his usual mountain-high food in a cart. He quickly set down the dishes on the table before he took a seat himself. "Allen-chan, since you were here yesterday with Yuu-chan, do you know what happened?" Lavi asked as soon as the silvery white haired exorcist arrived.

The mentioned person, on the other hand, gave a glance towards the redhead before he responded, "Well, for one, BaKanda did not kill himself as you can see. And you know that he is one hell of an exorcist*, he's not going to die that easily."

"Allen-chan…." Lavi started with an expression that showed he was touched by what the silvery white haired exorcist had said.

"Allen…" even Lenalee was in the same boat as the Bookman apprentice.

The silvery white haired devil raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a bowl of fried rice, and added, "What? I'm just stating the truth."

"Moyashi-chan, I cannot believe you think that way about Yuu-chan," Lavi responded with a teasing grin, purposefully ignoring Kanda's death glares and dark mutters.

Allen merely gave a sly smirk in response after he swallowed his food, and said, "Well, BaKanda is BaKanda, but he has good points too."

* * *

彼はあくまでエクソシストです = He is one hell of an exorcist.

It's basically play on word of "あくま", meaning "demon or devil in this case" or the phrase "あくまで", meaning "to the end". Here, Allen is hinting the fact that Kanda made a contract with the devil (aka: Allen himself), but not entirely revealing it.

This idea was derived from Kuroshitsuji; do not own it, etc. etc.

* * *

**Note:** So... what do you think?

I'm sorry if it was lame/not to your standard.

**Fin**


End file.
